Drunk
by Hweianime
Summary: WOW finally made it to Christmas Bowl! (not won it yet btw) Time to celebrate! But wait Sena's drunk! What's going to happen? (smirk) ALLXSENA


**Ok my first oneshot! Yaaay :D **

**I seriously really need to focus on one thing…**

**Btw Sena is definitely OOC but this is due to the influence of alcohol- so moral of story: drinking isn't good for you lol**

**Anyway this is allxsena like most of my stuff so far (yes yes I kno I have a problem of wanting main characters to be well whores) Obviously there is more detail of the ones I ship a bit more (Agon, Hiruma, Shin etc) and I would have put Kakei in this but I am tired and lazy. Maybe I'll do something for Kakei later…. **

**Umm please review or give some ideas or something (it's not like I won't stop writing but you know it would be nice)**

Finally they were going to the Christmas Bowl! Though they shouldn't be celebrating yet but everyone was far too excited and so a few days before the big game everyone decided to hold a huge party! And everyone came from Shin to Gaou, even Agon joined in on the celebration. Everyone was laughing and eating.

No one knew that the party would reveal a side of Sena Kobayakawa that not even Mamori would have known about.

As the party went on someone introduced alcoholic beverages to the mix and things got heated up. Sena not one to drink (especially after the whole _woke-up-in-a-lions-den_ situation) refrained and continued sipping his juice. Taki however had other stupid ideas. "_A-HAH-HA_ Sena come on drink and have fun!" The idiotic tight-end twirled while shoving a Korobela onto the small running back. "T-Taki-san what is this?" The dark pink drink smelt sweet in his hands. "_A-HA-HA!_ It's a Korobela Sena-kun- it means love potion and it's 150% delicious!"

'Well it does look good and one drink couldn't hurt. Could it?' And so the brunette cautiously sipped the beverage. 'This is amazing! I can barely taste any alcohol in this -maybe it doesn't have much of an alcohol content…' he continued drinking until he passed out (as Sena has a medium to low alcohol tolerance it was like after half a bottle)

Meanwhile other people began to settle down into the party and began talking and socializing with other people that they wouldn't have normally, while some like the Kyoshin Poseidens and the Hakushu Dinosaurs had to leave early and said their farewells. A game of cards was being set up which was pretty fun till Hiruma came in and began winning every deal.

For the seventh time round the devilish quarterback won and as Hiruma began his signature laugh another one interrupted him.

"_Kukukuku_"

The laugh though not very loud silenced the room. Everyone shuddered. Even the strongest, fiercest and most psychotic individuals could sense a disturbance in the force. That voice however was sweet and oddly familiar. All eyes turned to the now standing Sena holding a half empty bottle loosely in one hand. His eyes where uncharacteristically sharp and glinting, a smirk forming on his usual gentle soft pink lips, his newfound confidence seemed to make him a little taller and he was exuding sensual erotic pheromones everywhere.

"Oi fucking dreads come ere!" He commanded, causing to everyone gape. Even Agon was struck speechless at the once demure runningback. However the fucking dreads comment soaked in fast "_AGHH?!_ What the hell did you just call me trash?!"

Several of Agon's teammates shuddered already reliving their own past experience with the teens temper.

Sena unfazed by the attitude strode toward the sitting prodigy only to straddle him pulling Agon's collar towards his own face. Smiling casually like he _wasn't_ on top of one of the most violent arrogant football players in Japan he leaned in closer…. And smashed their lips together.

Stunned silence. The dread headed teen's mind went blank. His once strong confidence in his sexuality definitely took a fatal blow when his lips locked with the runningback. He would have used his Godspeed Impulse to shove the trash away but for some reason the smaller boy seemed stronger and also -he was a _damned_ good kisser. In fact he almost growled in annoyance when the brunette was pulled away from their little make out fest.

Hiruma was the first to snap out of the shock. The elf eared demon stomped toward the strange couple and pulled his runningback away from the now frustrated Agon. "Oi fucking chibi I can't believe I'm saying this but don't fucking make out with fucking dreads." "_Kukuku_"

This laugh did NOT make Hiruma flinch- no Hiruma didn't flinch because of Sena, he just _happened_ to do so at this time. Somehow said boy had slipped out of the blonde's grip and instead wrapped his arms around his team captain's neck.

"Awwww is Yoichi jealous?" He giggled childishly. Hiruma could smell the sweet smell of liquor on the boy's breath and the sound of his first name being said by those soft lips made him shiver.

And not in fear.

Then what happened next would probably change the blonde's whole image of his running back -completely. Sena leaned closer to the blond quarterback's ear and whispered seductively

"Ne, Captain I would_ love_ you to _touchdown in my end zone_." Laughing gently as he saw the other teens straining their ears to hear what he whispered the now devilishly sexy chibi then proceeded to nibble his teammates ear. Hiruma had to use all his self control to stifle out a groan of pleasure however the killing intent from the other players watching the erotic scene definitely brought the teen to his senses.

Sena definitely sensed the murderous and jealous vibes coming from the other males in the room and smiled a very Hiruma like smile, now he definitely understood his captain's hobby of manipulation and torture. He surveyed coolly around the room looking for his next attractive hormonal target stopping finally to a certain Oujo White Knight.

Shin raised his eyebrows as Sena gently pushed Hiruma away and gracefully walked toward the linebacker. Seeing what had happened to the previous players Shin could roughly understand that Sena was going to give him some intense physical content maybe to determine the other players muscle mass.

What he couldn't understand was why he was so irritated that Sena didn't come to him first- Sena's rival of all rivals furthermore he couldn't explain this increase in heartbeat and body temperature when he watched the runningback moved closer with his well defined legs moving slowly and purposefully. Shin had been leaning against the wall during this time and as Sena stood before the larger waiting teen he smiled an almost angelic smile almost blinding half the people in the room with its purity yet for some reason everyone could see that behind the pure smile were intentions that were just as impure. The brunette looked up toward Shin's eyes with his own honey brown ones watching in internal pleasure at the slight twitch in the stoic teen's eyes. '_Kukuku_ I guess for someone more oblivious than my own sober self I should be even _more_ forward.'

Pushing his own small petite body onto the muscular linebacker's still without breaking the sexually intense eye contact the mischievous brunette began gently caressing the teens muscles in a suggestive almost erotic manner. As Sena put his head onto Shin's chest he could hear the thumping of the player's heart and the increased erratic breathing. 'I guess he isn't just a football obsessed machine' he mused delighted he got some sort of reaction 'now for the finishing blow -_kuku..._'

"_Seijuro_" Shin stood back in attention in response to the soft whisper of his now blushing rival who gestured him to bend down a little lower. Still a bit ruffled he felt compelled to do what the -dare I say- adorable teen asked him to. When he bent close enough Sena kissed him softly on the lips and whispered in his ear "You better take responsibility" Shin arched his eyebrow confused only for Sena to pout charmingly "It's not my fault I fell in love. Your the one who tripped me." And upon that smiled shyly as he pecked him on the nose and went off to find his next prey. Shin didn't understand at all what had happened -he had never tripped his rival before! But he didn't _not _like the idea of being held responsible. The linebacker rushed straight to the still open-mouthed Takami and Sakuraba in order to ask for an explaination on what had just happened and maybe.. how he should take responsibility.

'Well that was funnier than I thought _kukuku_- now who should I target next?' And so throughout the night Sena continued his twistedly hot conquest of making each player fall for him.

Kid's eyes widened after the deep kiss. As he could only watched stunned as Sena winked and left. He touched his lips, which still remember the soft warm feel of the younger teen's kiss. Only then did he notice the other players seething at him including some of his own teammates and the cowboy quarterback sighed "I knew something bad has to happen after something so good."

"T-that was so smart!" Koutaro blushed picking up his precious comb, which he had dropped in the heated moment.

"_Fuu_ well you kept me waiting" Akaba tried acting cool strumming his precious guitar though Sena inwardly smirked as he noticed the slight shade of red that had overcome the teens face as well as the slight off beat of his tune. The runningback went to sit by Akaba's side listening a little more to the music. As finally the red head calmed down a bit the brunette silently grinned knowing that this was the time to strike. Leaning his head on Akaba's shoulders he sighed content "You know Akaba-san you play a great solo… but I wanna have a duet with you!" This broke the ex MVP's mask of calm as he chocked blushing at the musically suggestive comment. Finally satisfied Sena left – though with a little trouble moving in a straight line.

"Sena?! What are y-_mpgh_!" Riku had seen what had been going on and honestly was surprised his 'brother' even targeted him. However the white haired boy was definitely not going to let this moment slip- after all he knew Sena only saw him as a big brother and this may be the only opportunity that he could prove he could be something more. As the brunette began to back away Riku forcefully pulled the boy back in kissing him even fiercer while ignoring the sharp glares of the others. Finally after what was one of the best few minutes of Riku's life Sena finally pulled up for air.

Jumonji glared at the Seibu runningback trying to restrain the urge to hit the kid knowing he was Sena's big bro and all. However it was especially hard to do when he saw Riku began to kiss back harder. That was the breaking point so when Sena gasped for air Jumonji swiftly whisked the boy away much to the other teen's outrage. Only after reveling in the white haired shrimp's jealousy did he realize that he was holding his teammate bridal style. Blushing and spluttering an apology the linesman began to gently drop Sena down however the drunk teen had other ideas. "So where ya takin me fer our honeymoon sweetie?" The smaller boy slurred holding onto the ex-delinquent tightly while giggling making the teen go three shades of red darker. Finally the bleached haired linesman decided to let go of Sena despite his inner conscious yelling at him to hold him and never let go.

After a while the drunken Sena was exhausted, the fatigue from drinking was starting to settle in so he decided to lay on the couch. The other players followed the small boy surrounding the sleepy running back who just smiled tiredly at them. "Mmm... You guys are sooooo cute..." He murmured amused by a few blushes here and there.

'Urfh I'm starting to feel sluggish... Maybe I'll rest my eyes just a little...'

...

As Sena fell asleep everyone glared at each other as if trying to assert a he-is-mine vibe and started leaving the party. However though no one said anything everyone agreed as one- to not let Sena go anywhere near a drink again.

And everyone upheld this vow.

Too bad they forgot to tell the other teams that left early.

The Christmas Bowl celebration is going to be very interesting...❤️


End file.
